


Different

by liamdunbear



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Author brings back her favs, Baby wolf, Because fuck jeff davis, F/F, F/M, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian, M/M, Mages, Marking, Nolan is bean, One or two crackships, Protective Brett Talbot, Protective Dean Winchester, Random Kissing, Scenting, Ship centric chapters sometimes, Werewolves, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdunbear/pseuds/liamdunbear





	Different

Sam, Dean, Claire, Jack and Castiel walked to the crime scene, the side of the street, a short person covered in blood, and torn almost to shreds, claws had ripped out their internal organs which rested around the person, her skin had weird markings in them Sam would have to get a closer look at.

The person was absoueltly destroyed. 

Claire was with them for the sole purpose of getting away from Jody, after Kaia's death and everything that had been going on afterwards Claire wanted to hunt, away from Jody who had been smothering her.

"Who the Hell are you?" The Sheriff asked. "Agent McManus and Parker, our partner Johnson and trainee's King and Wheeler" Dean said, the five flipped their badges open simultaneously. The Sheriff stared for a moment.

"I assure you that we do not need any FBI around here. I got it handled" The Sheriff said. "Her organs are over the ground  Sheriff-" Sam said. "Stilinski. And trust me. We have got it covered perfectly fine" The Sheriff Assured.

Jack wandered off, and listended. To maybe 6 teens talking, all boys. "We'll go to the morgue afterwards and check on it then" One  boys voice was saying. "What do you think did it?" Another rang. "Probably  a werewolf, but the carvings don't make any sense. So maybe a Mage" Another rang out. "Nolan ever seen a Mage up Close?" The same voice said, "Yeah she killed almost all of Monroe's hunters once, years ago Theo. 'Nolan's voice said  after a moment. "Intense" Another newer voice said.

"Okay well we'll just get going, sorry for the bother Sheriff." Sam said shrugging. "Call us if anything comes up" Dean handed him his card, the Sheriff took it reluctantly and made a deal about throwing it into the trash looking in their eyes. 

"Stilinkski your gonna wanna see this" Another man, maybe Early 50's approached, taller in a leather jacket. "Okay lead the way Argent" Then the sheriff stalked off without a second thought.

"What a douchebag. And what the hell kinda name is Stilinksi" Dean grumbled. "The stupid ass kind" Claire said, she sighed to and made her way to the backseat of the impala, Cas and Jack followed her. 

Jack finally spoke up. "There were six kids, all boys. I got two names. Nolan and Theo. They know about werewolves and mages'. There gonna go to the morgue tonight" Jack said.

"Okay, Sammy your gonna find out who those kids are. Jack and Claire, you two are gonna wait out at the morgue for them to arrive. Cas and I will get food and find out if a Mage is the same thing as a  witch" Dean pulled out.

●●●

That's exactly what they did, Dean dropped Jack and Claire off at the morgue and they drove to a motel for the night. Rented out two rooms. "Cas you can sleep on the couch" Dean dropped the bags of fast food on the counter by Sam, who grumbled and pulled out his salad and water. "I don't sleep" Cas said in response to Dean's words. 

Dean nodded off. "Theo Raeken and Nolan Holloway. Both enrolled at the local community college in town, missed a couple classes here and their, Nolan has moslty been Caught in the halls with a Brett Talbot." Dam clicked on the name, also enrolled at the local community college, and according to his file, works at a place called the Sinema." Sam informed the two.

"Sounds like a bar, how old are they?" Dean asked through his double bacon cheese burger. "Uh 19, Theo Apparently missed 3 months of school becore returning, At Beacon Hills high, And Nolan transferred Senior year." Sam sighed. "Talbot?" Castiel asked. "Davenford prep, his record says he got into a fight with a Liam Dunbar, almost always provoked by Dunbar, who transferred to Beacon hills Freshman year. Also goes to the community College" Sam finished.

"Small ass town, that's what four at 6 of the kids Jack talked about?" Dean grumbled, Cas pulled a fry from Dean's paper bag of them and shoved it into his mouth before looking back at Sam.

"So how do we find the other ones?" Castiel asked. Sam shrugged before going to the highschool webpage. "We got another one." Sam said. "Nolan apparently stabbed a Corey Bryant in the hand with a pen" Sam scrolled through Corey's name. "He also missed alot of classes and was caught skipping with a  Mason Hewitt" Sam placed his hands on the table before grabbing his fork and digging it into the salad. 

"Hmm. Well try and find an address" Cas suggested.

"Oh my god they're the cast of friends" Sam said staring at his computer. "Sammy. Elaborate" Dean wiped ketchup of his lip. They all live in the same apartment complex, Raeken and Dumbar, Talbot and Holloway, Bryant and Hewitt" Sam said.

"Okay tomorrow morning we'll visit them. Lets hope Claire and Jack find something".

•••

Claire waited with Jack, who was getting angsty, agitated and walking around the place where they had chosen to hide out after hours. 

Claire heard a jingle before the door to the morgue opened, a brown head peeked in through the door, hair falling around him, he looked both ways and the hunters side stepped behind a wall, quiet as possible. 

"Two people are here" A voice said. Claire tried to stop freaking out over the fact that they were indeed screwed over. "That way" Claire pulled out her gun, ready to shoot if necessary. 

There was a low growl, And Claire remembered what Jody had taught her, not to just run into battle. She was waiting patiently for them to attack. Jack's heart  was racing fast in her ear, the two standing so close that Claire could hear it.

"They're  terrified" Jack heard one whisper. He tapped Claire's leg and pointed to the entry point, a shadow casting over in the shape of a boy.

In front of Claire was a tall boy with broad shoulders and brown hair. Claire held up her gun and shot once, hitting his shoulder, he gasped and ran at her, throwing the two to the ground, Claire's gun disappeared under the table and she kicked anywhere she could.

"Jack!!!" She yelled. Jack flung his hand out and the boy went flying against the wall "Theo!" Another voice yelled, the original boy from earlier looked  over Theo and then at the Hunters', eyes yellow and fangs bared, Jack pushed his hand out, they watched him float in the air before flying and denting the wall behind them.

The hunters grabbed their weapons and went out from the wall, There was only one werewolf there apparently, cause his eyes glowed yellow and fangs bared. 

Jack swung his hand again the werewolf and two others flung against the wall, There was a boy left, covered in freckles and looking terrified, Jack grabbed him and then Claire and willed them to Castiel. 

"What the fu-" Dean was cut off as the boy they had kidnapped tumbled to the floor, tears building up in his eyes. "Don't hurt me. Please, if you do they'll hurt you!! He'll hurt you!!" The kid was practically curling himself into a ball.

"Whats your name Kid?" Dean asked. "I'm not telling until you put that gun sticking out of your pants on the table" the kids responded. Reluctantly, sharing looks with Cas and Sam he set it down and waited.

"Nolan. My name is Nolan. Since I'm not a terrible person I'm telling you that those two who grabbed me should through their clothes away and take three showers, and get me out unless you want to get torn apart by him" Nolan leaned back against the wall, shaking. 

"Who?" Sam placed a hand on his shoulder to help him but Nolan pushed it off. "Don't touch me" Sam stuck his hands up in defense.

"Why?" Claire asked. "He will tear you apart if my scent is on you" Nolan responded. "Who will tear us apart?" Dean asked, repeating Sam's question again to the still shaking teen.

"Brett" Nolan whispered. Dean and Sam shared looks. "Okay, are they holding you against your will" Nolan snorted, "Yep totally" he replied wry. His phone was exploding with vibrations in his pocket but the others didn't seem to notice, he pushed himself even father into the ground, hopefully butt dialing some one as he does by accident all the time.

"Are you a werewolf?" Jack asked calmly. Nolan was still sitting fetal, he rearranged himself and leaned his head on his knees, letting his hair fall in front of his eyes, if he wasn't immensely umcomfortable he would probably law at it like a cat, but he rubbed his face into his jeans, trying to stimulate himself but nothing was working.

"I want to go home" Nolan said slowly. Sam sighed. "Dean he's petrified. We should take him to his apartment" Sam said to the group. 

"Okay. I guess that's fine. We'll find out something, I can't interrogate a kid who looks like a 12 year old" Nolan scoffed, it wasn't the first time he heard some sort of crap like that about him looking young. He was 19 for fucks sake.

 

Sam and Dean helped the kid up, Nolan put his hands on their shoulders and pressed down for a moment and then sighed. Nolan walked with his head down. His feet dragged across the carpet, he rubbed his hands againsg his jeans, creating friction and noise, anything to signal the pack. He wanted his pack, without them and weapon less he was practically a baby covered in freckles.

The brothers walked him outside, the wind was blowing fiercly, Nolan couldn't help but hope it would carry his scent, he waited to get in when Sam opened the door for him, it was a nice car, sleek and back with leather seating. But Nolan looked over his shoulder, and squinted his eyes, a large truck was barreling down the road at top speed, the windows rolled down, Brett's head sticking out of the fucking window, teeth barred and eyes glowing gold.

They sharplt turned into the motel parking lot and the door swung open, And Nolan. fucking ran, quickly and tumbling over his long legs more then once and because of the fact he was a hundred and two percent uncoordinated.

He was hauled into the truck before Liam, who was in the drivers seat presses his foot to the gas and drove out of the motel parking lot.

Within seconds of silence they were laughing, giggling with energy over there great escape. They had done things like this many times, Liam wa practically howling, Theo who was pressed between Brett and Liam in the front seat laughed, which was a rare sight.

Brett turned back and smiled at his small significant other, who blushed and smiled back "Hey Baby" Brett laughed and attached their lips for a quick kiss. Mason wolf whistled next to Nolan, Corey laughed and buried his head in his boyfriend's shoulder, Theo and Liam smiled at each other.

Those ignorant bastards would never get anything done if they didn't get their heads out of their asses. 

Theo turned on the radio and they laughed and giggled endlessly until they got to their apartments, this was Nolan's pack, his home.


End file.
